


Loving the Soul

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Banned Together Bingo, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Drinking, Explicit Sex, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Acts, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Prompt Fill, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, banned together 2020, banned_together_2020, bannedtogetherbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean takes Castiel out to a bar, and Castiel realizes that along with loving humanity, he loves Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Loving the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt: Pansexual Acts.

Dean had taken Castiel to a bar. It was a grimy bar, except for the counter, which looked like it was cleaned with a religious fervor every minute.

It probably was. The owner seemed very proud despite the rowdy customers.

Castiel sighed as whiskey was placed in front of him. Dean was already downing his.

“Dean, what are we doing here?”

“Fun.”

Castiel looked around at the dark walls, taking in all the noise, the people wearing rugged clothing, or not enough clothing. The drunken laughter, the swears, the pool balls getting hit with long wooden cues.

“I don’t think this matches the definition of fun.”

Dean just pushed his drink closer to him, so it was right at Cas’ chest.

“It is if you want to get some.”

Castiel tilted his head, squinting his eyes at his friend.

“I don’t understand what you mean by _get some_.” On the last two words he held up air quotes.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“You know… Sex.”

“No, I don’t know.”

Again with the eye rolling.

“Cas, just have a drink. Cool down. Maybe meet some people.”

So Cas picked up his drink and downed it in one go. It didn’t matter how much he drank, for the most part. He’d found out years ago that it took drinking an entire liquor store to get him “smashed,” as Dean would say.

Dean was eyeing him quizzically, and with the alcohol burning in him, and leaving a sensual heat on his lips like he’d been thoroughly kissed, he realized how much he liked looking at Dean. Staring at him, being with him, talking to him. And just… taking in his presence. The feel of his soul. It was beautiful, though he didn’t have the pure soul of a virgin. His was dripping in sex, absolutely saturated with layers upon layers of pleasure and careful pain, and the heat and feel of bodies against each other, in each other, writhing…

Castiel flushed, and blinked, realizing that there was now pressure in between his legs.

Dean just smirked, as if he knew what was happening in his body.

Castiel did his best to ignore him, and looked around again.

Many of the women there were beautiful. Perhaps not his type, but their low cut shirts and crop tops really did draw the eye. There was one woman, a brunette with wavy hair, the purple crop top she was wearing showing the perfect curve of her waist. In a strange, human-like moment, Castiel wondered what it would be like to put his hand on her waist.

But no, he wasn’t here with her. Or any of the other people.

He was here with Dean.

An hour later, to Castiel’s great surprise, he was in bed with Dean, riding him hard, watching Dean moan, and writhe beneath him. Castiel was in him, deep, and Dean was so hot around him. His skin was soaked in sweat, and his chest up to his cheeks were flushed red. And his cock, his gorgeous cock that Castiel hadn’t known he’d wanted to see, was swollen with arousal, and twitching and throbbing with pleasure. Castiel knew. He had a hand on it, stroking, pumping, trying to pull from Dean what Dean had told him was an orgasm.

In a way, Castiel did know about orgasms. He’d put Dean’s body back together. He was inhabiting a human body. He’d watched over humans as God had wished. He knew their bodies.

And to him, he realized, gender didn’t matter either way. If Dean were a girl. Fine. Transgender? (He’d heard the word before, and had Googled it to find out what it meant.) Fine.

It didn’t matter whatever labels or body Dean was in. Because in that body, that essence, was his soul.

And Castiel loved it.


End file.
